L'Idéal
by Pasta Mania
Summary: [Matis(Hue) x Mélis(Kyouhei)] - Pokémon Blanc et noir 2 : Mélis est revenu à Pavonnay depuis quelque temps et le voilà en compagnie de Zekrom avec lequel il lit une grande amitié. Matis, va se découvrir progressivement certains sentiments qui changeront a jamais leur relation et la vision que chacun a d'eux.


Matis était planté devant la maison de son ami d'enfance depuis presque un quart d'heure. Il poireautait là, en l'attendant. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, il s'est endormi sous la douche ou quoi ? » se demanda le jeune homme. En effet, ils avaient rendez-vous à quatorze heure, hors, il était presque et quart. Le garçon aux cheveux bleu foncé trépignait d'impatience. Oui parce que non seulement il arrive toujours à l'heure, il est rapide mais il est aussi hyperactif. Une vraie fusée ! Toujours gonflé à bloc et bourré d'énergie, ce qui parfois saoul son entourage. Enfin, à l'acception de Mélis. Il était le seul à pouvoir le supporter pendant une très longue durée sans broncher ni l'envoyer sur les roses, et c'est pourquoi ils étaient amis depuis de si nombreuses années. « Non mais sérieux, il fait quoi là ? » pensa t-il encore dans sa tête. Comme pour répondre à sa question, la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et le jeune brun apparut avec sa visière rouge de travers.

\- Excuse-moi pour le retard, j'avais perdu mon vokit ! Se justifia t-il sur un ton légèrement agacé.

\- Ah zut. Et donc, tu l'as retrouvé ? interrogea un peu nonchalamment Matis.

\- Bah oui évidemment !

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, il montra fièrement son poignet, un sourire fier aux lèvres. Matis en éclata de rire. Son ami avait l'air tellement ridicule comme ça, mais c'était si drôle et tellement…mignon ? « Guh ? Woh là, on s'calme mon pote ! J'étais en train de penser quoi là au juste ?! » S'enquit-il à lui-même. Mais il fut coupé dans ses pensées par Mélis :

\- Hé, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es tout rouge.

\- Hein quoi ? Ah ! Ouais ouais t'inquiète !

\- A quoi tu pensais ? lui demanda le brun aux yeux noisette.

\- Oh…je me disais juste qu'il allait falloir que j'arrête de lire les shojos de ma petite sœur, ça me monte à la tête.

\- Tu lis encore ces trucs ?! Il éclata d'un rire amusé. Je t'avais dit de te mettre aux shonens. Les histoires d'amour type fleur bleue c'est limite pour notre âge.

\- Ouais je sais, ma mère me le dit tout le temps. Mais je vais finir par le faire parce que là, ça devient grave.

\- Si même toi tu le dis ! Pouffa t-il amicalement.

-Bon, c'est quoi ce truc que tu voulais me montrer ? C'est pas tout, mais je t'ai quand même attendu pendant un quart d'heure à cause de ton histoire de vokit.

\- Oui je sais, encore désolé. Viens, suis-moi on va aller à la forêt d'Empoigne. Y a plus d'espace que sur les routes. Tu as ton Déflaisan pour utiliser Vol ?

\- Ok. Bah bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ?

Sur ces mots, ils appelèrent tout deux leurs pokémons afin de se rendre à la forêt par les airs. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils rappelèrent leurs pokémons respectifs puis entamèrent une marche jusqu'à une petite clairière où là lumière du soleil passait légèrement à travers le feuillage épais des arbres. Mélis s'arrêta et demanda à son ami de reculer un peu, ce que celui-ci fit non sans se poser tout un tas de questions.

\- Mélis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi je dois m'éloigner ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, reste là tu vas voir.

Il sortit une pokéball de sa ceinture de dresseur et dit d'une voix forte :

\- Zekrom, viens à moi !

« Il s'est cru dans un duel de Yu-Gi-Oh ou quoi ? Parce que s'il veut avoir la classe avec cette réplique c'est pas gagné ! » Pensa t-il. Il allait rire lorsqu'il entendit le rugissement puissant du pokémon que Mélis venait de libérer de sa pokéball. Son impatience se mua en surprise. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle créature, enfin si dans les livres, mais jamais en réalité. Zekrom, le dragon légendaire noir de l'Idéal se trouvait en face de lui. Oui heu, en face hien, façon de parler puisqu'en fait, Mélis et une distance de quelques mètres se dressait entre eux. Mélis interrompit son silence :

\- Je te présente Zekrom, dragon légendaire de l'Idéal et détenteur de la foudre bleue. Un sourire radieux illuminant son visage.

\- Wow, on peu dire qu'il a la classe ! Je savais que tu le possédais mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était si imposant.

\- Je ne le possède pas, il reste seulement à mes côtés pour que je puisse atteindre mon Idéal et aider les autres dresseurs à atteindre le leur. Explica Mélis.

Matis s'approcha du dresseur et du pokémon. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Mais comment l'as-tu eu d'ailleurs ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

\- C'est Natural Harmonia Gropius qui m'a confié son galet et je l'ai ressuscité à la Tour Dracospire comme il l'avait fait il y a deux ans avant moi.

\- Natur- Woah ! Ce nom ! Il doit avoir du mal à le porter ! S'amusa t-il.

\- Pfff, t'es bête. C'est pour ça qu'il se fait surnommer N.

\- N ? Attends, tu veux dire le mec qui devait être le roi de l'ex Team Plasma ?!

\- Oui.

\- O.K. ! Et, est-ce qu'il comprend le langage humain Zekrom ?

\- Je crois oui.

\- Mais au fait, ce N, tu le connais d'où ? s'interrogea soudainement Matis, dubitatif.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie lorsque Ghétis m'a attaqué quand il contrôlait Kyurem et il m'avait expliqué qu'il devait retrouver le dresseur qui possédait Reshiram dans la grande roue.

\- La grande roue ? Matis fronça les sourcils sans le vouloir.

\- Oui, la grande roue, celle de Méanville.

\- Merci je sais où est la grande roue, mais ce que je veux dire c'est : qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui dans la grande roue ?

Mélis soupira. Il sentit que son ami aux cheveux bleus commençait à s'énerver, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Même Zekrom qui avait ressentit la tension avait allumé son réacteur qui faisait des petits crépitements électriques de temps à autres. Le jeune dresseur posa une main sur le museau de celui-ci, afin qu'il se calme.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit ça. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait monter dedans avec quelqu'un parce que ça lui rappelait la fois où il était monté dedans avec le dresseur qui voyage avec Reshiram.

\- Je vois pas en quoi ça lui rappellerais ça. Grommela t-il.

\- Parce qu'apparemment, je lui ressemblerais. Sa mère me l'a même dit quand je suis allé chez lui pour voir si je pouvais le rencontrer.

\- …D'accord.

Matis ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait frustré au plus profond de lui-même. Pourtant, il n'était pas du genre à se prendre beaucoup la tête mais là, ça l'irritait à un point qu'il n'aurait même pas imaginé possible. Soudain, tout devient clair dans pour Mélis. Il venait de percer à jour le secret de son pseudo-rival, que celui-là ne devait même pas connaître.

\- Tu es jaloux ? Son cœur fit un bon de trois kilomètre dans sa poitrine, ce qui ne manqua pas de le surprendre.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Répliqua l'autre, manquant de frôler la crise cardiaque à cause de la question.

Matis se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles alors il en détourna le regard. Le rochet se trouvant non loin de là devient un magnifique objet d'observation ou plutôt une superbe échappatoire…ou presque.

\- Alors pourquoi tu rougis ?

\- T'es tout aussi rouge que moi je te signal ! Se défendit le pauvre Matis.

En même temps, il n'avait pas tort. Le jeune dresseur brun lâcha un rire timide en se grattant la tête tout aussi nerveusement. Le pokémon noir avait sentit l'embarras et il s'embla s'en amuser. En tout cas, son réacteur était éteint. Lui, il avait tout compris. Il grogna puis poussa vivement Mélis en avant avec sa tête massive.

\- Hé mais Zekrom qu'est-ce que tu- ?!

L'autre perdit l'équilibre et termina ainsi dans les bras de son ami d'enfance comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Le pokémon légendaire renâcla bruyamment comme pour exprimer qu'il était satisfait puis rugit. Les deux dresseurs, toujours aussi rouge que de jolies tomates, mirent fin à l'étreinte involontaire. Mélis allait demander au dragon noir pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça, lorsque des pas se firent entendre. Une voix résonna, tendis qu'une ombre s'approchait :

\- Zekrom vous traite d'imbéciles aveugles.

L'ombre qui s'était approchait n'était en fin de compte qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et verts. Notre dresseur aux yeux noisette le reconnu tout de suite.

\- N ?! Mais je croyais que tu étais partit à la recherche du dresseur accompagné de Reshiram.

\- En effet, c'est ce que je faisais, lorsque j'ai entendu la voix de mon vieil ami s'élever d'ici. Dit-il en souriant aux deux garçons.

\- C'est toi N ? Demanda Matis.

\- Oui c'est bien moi.

Le dragon légendaire le salua d'un lent hochement de tête, en signe de respect. Puis, il grogna en regardant en direction des deux amis. N éclata de rire puis répliqua :

\- Oui tu as tout à fait raison mon ami ! Il les regarda tout les deux, un sourire ravis sur les lèvres. Ecoutez-moi vous deux. Comme vous le savez déjà, Zekrom est l'un des trois dragons légendaires régnant sur Unys. Il est celui qui accompagne les dresseurs ayant soif d'Idéal, comme Réshiram est celui qui défend la Réalité tandis que Kyurem accompagne le dresseur qui saura tirer tout son potentiel. Je t'ai confié le galet de Zekrom afin que tu poursuives ton Idéal et en découvre tous les éléments. Mais il s'emblerait que tu n'entendes pas les paroles de Zekrom.

Le dragon noir rugit en signe d'approbation. Ensuite, N continua :

\- Ce que tu ne semble pas comprendre c'est que ce dresseur, qui est ton ami d'enfance, est une part de cet idéal que tu vise. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais ton cœur lui, l'a comprit. Tout comme Zekrom le comprend.

Mélis était bouche bée, il ne comprenait pas exactement ce que voulais insinuer l'ex possesseur du dragon légendaire. Mais Matis le devança et lui ôta les mots de la bouche :

\- Hé doucement, je ne suis pas sûr de tout bien suivre là. Tu es en train de nous dire que je suis un élément de l'Idéal de Mélis c'est ça ? Mais en quoi on est des « imbéciles aveugles » ? Je pige pas.

\- C'est pourtant simple, il n'existe pas qu'une seule forme d'Idéal dans ce monde. Il y en a plusieurs. Et le de Zekrom, est de tous vous les faires comprendre. Un Idéal est divisé en plusieurs éléments que l'on souhaite soit acquérir comme la force par exemple, soit détruire comme la Team Plasma que vous avez démantelée, soit bâtir. Un Idéal à bâtir, comme…l'amour.

\- L'amour ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous conc-

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus se coupa de lui-même. Il avait croisé le regard de Mélis. Et la réponse à la question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser fit le chemin de son cœur à son cerveau. Tout comme cela venait de se passer pour Mélis, qui venait lui aussi, de comprendre. D'entendre, ce que Zekrom voulait leur dire depuis cinq minutes. Un silence se fit puis fut ensuite brisé par un cri de stupeur venant du garçon hyperactif :

\- QUOIIIII ?! Non mais ça peut pas être de l'amour voyons c'est ridicule ! On est amis d'enfance ! Hien, pas vrai Mélis que c'est pas possible ?!

\- …J'en sais rien heu…

Il imita la réaction que Matis avait adopté un peu plus tôt lorsqu'il avait rougit. Il s'affairait à fixer ses propres pieds en rient nerveusement comme il le faisait en étant embarrassé. Le pauvre Matis devient en plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà, il en fumait presque. N lâcha un petit rire amusé avant d'aller caresser le museau de son vieil ami, puis fit volteface enchainant un signe de la main pour leur dire au revoir.

\- Sur ce, je vous dis au revoir. J'espère vous revoir bientôt, pour voir si vous êtes sur le chemin de votre idéal à deux. Zekrom, je compte sur toi là-dessus mon ami.

Et il s'éloigna jusqu'à ce qu'on ne le vit plus du tout. Les deux jeunes dresseurs se regardèrent enfin, un peut moins cramoisi. Puis Mélis, pris d'un élan soudain, s'approcha de son ami pour l'embrasser. L'autre en fut surpris. Mais…agréablement surpris. Etant plus grand que Mélis de quelques deux centimètres seulement, Matis remarqua que son ami ou plutôt petit-ami maintenant, était légèrement sur la pointe des pieds. Lorsque le baiser pris fin, il afficha un sourire empli de malice.

\- Alors comme ça on est un petit nain de jardin hien ? Se moqua t-il gentiment, même s'il avait les joues encore légèrement rosies.

Un sourire espiègle étira les lèvres du jeune brun aux yeux noisette, il répliqua à la provocation :

\- Avoue que tu es bien content que je me sois dévoué à le faire hm ?

\- C'est vrai que, on s'adapte vachement bizarrement bien à la situation là…

Et comme s'il venait d'éclairer une pièce éteinte, les deux finirent rouge pivoine en se rendant compte qu'au final, ils se cherchaient sans vraiment le savoir. Mélis rit nerveusement à la réflexion mais fut coupé par un autre baiser de la part de Matis, qui avait tout de même toujours bien les joues ainsi que les oreilles en feux. Mais bon, il avait sa fierté aussi.

Les deux jeunes nouveaux tourtereaux se firent encore quelques séries de câlins et de baisers tendrement volés, avant que leur ami dragon noir défenseur de l'Idéal ne les ramène à la réalité. Oui parce qu'ils étaient encore en forêt. Ce n'est pas très discret de se faire des papouilles dans un lieu public. Alors ils partirent, sur le dos du pokémon légendaire, bien décidés à combler leur soif d'Idéal.

**Fin**


End file.
